User blog:Galeforce's Wrath/Lost Souls: Chapter 13
I looked around the hall, to see almost everyone watching me. Some seemed mad at me, while others seemed happy. I saw a few coins get passed around between people, probably paying or starting bets on me. I walked over to the desk with the registration man, and the guards left my side. "Congratulations! You are now officially a warrior, and a possible rising champion." He said, grinning widely. I shrugged, and asked, "what now?" He looked down at the small pile of papers, and he told ke that he is now able to answer questions I had about stuff with the arena, so I asked the most obvious question. "What are the ranks with this arena?" I asked him. He gestured to a few guards hanging around to clear out the main hall a bit. The guards went out, and made most of the people that were just hanging out, without a purpose, to go do something else. "Well, there are fohr. Warrir, Veteran, Champion, And Grandmaster, all in their respective order." He said. I rolled my eyes. "And, maybe a description?" I asked. He laughed, and replied, "Ah. Yes. Each rank is achieved with each victory per match in each rank of the arena, and there are certain levels set aside for people of each rank. 1 for newcomers, 2 for warriors, et-cetera." He explained. I nodded, and then thought of more questions to ask, then another came to mind. "What about that girl I battled in the last round before I finished the challenge? Was she a unit?" I asked him. He sighed, as if he knew that i'd ask. "Well, she is the person we call the Mistress of Death, here in the arena." He told me. I waited for him to explain. "Well, since she, nor any of the bosses really ever talk, so we named them for what they are best known for." He told me. I was slightly surprised by the information, especially that there were TWO OTHER bosses, possibly stronger than her. I then asked about the other two bosses. He told me about them, in depth. After he had enlightened me of what to expect, he told me that there was open arena time slot that I could claim, having the match take place in an hour. I instantly said yes, and he wrote something on the list. "Ok then, you have an hour to be back, or relax here." He told me. I waited about an hour, then I finally heard them call my name, and I entered the arena, already aware of what to expect. The first two rounds came pretty easy, so easy in fact, that I barely feel like I was even trying to fight them. The third round came, which was when things became a challenge, but a slight one. Even then, the rounds flew by without anything too interesting happening, and then the slightly dreaded fifth round came. The second "boss" walked out, and I immediately observed his weapons and armor. He wielded a lance, and his armor seemed the same as the previous boss, except his armor was green. He aimed his lance and said something in a language that i had never heard. It sounded like an insult, so I naturally narrowed my eyes, and readied myself for battle. Seconds later, he charged at me, with unnatural speed. I had no time to dodge, and slashed randomly, and he let out a grunt. As soon as I saw where my sword's hit landed. It had knocked the lance right out of his hands, and it had landed a feet away. He lunged for the lance and so did I. I got there first, and slashed out at him. He jumped back, a look of annoyance on his face. He conjured a ball of green energy, and shot it at me. I was blasted back, and as I landed, I felt something pierce my hip, and looked down to see him yank the lance out of my side, and aimed it at my head. I kicked him in the kneecap, hard, and he stumbled to the ground, leg broken. He stood up, uneasily, and I blasted him back with a ball of maelstrom, making him go flying. I charged, and stood over him, sword in position to decapitate him. Then, a thought came to me. "I'm not going to kill you. It doesn't seem right, in this situation." I said, and picked up his lance. I turned away from him, and held his lance in the air, as if it was a trophy. He passed out, surprisingly, and I won the match. Yet again, the bell rung, and I was escorted to the main hall, like I had been before. The crowd yet again watched me with kixed expressions, and then I walked up to the battle register, which was what I had decided to call the man. He looked at me with a grin, and gave me a thumbs-up. Category:Blog posts